Personal security and safety is a high priority to people, schools, and businesses. As life becomes more urban and complex, the propensity for events that threaten personal safety tends to increase. Further, a safety event that threatens one person in a densely populated area is likely to also pose a threat to other persons within that same area. While many countries and governments invest in and maintain adequate emergency response capabilities and infrastructure, people also rely on private individuals, including family, friends, and insurance companies during emergencies. Mobile phones and other communication devices have it made easier to contact others when assistance is desired. Whereas previous generations sought out a pay phone or other landline when help was needed, the ubiquity of cell phones in current society allow users to conveniently contact others using their own or a borrowed cell phone and allow such calls to be made at the scene of an accident or other safety event.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.